Cellphones are used increasingly as a substitute for landline phones and can be used, for example, in a telephone conference. In a telephone conference using only landlines, it is possible to supplement the telephone communications with a video image of one or more or all of the conference participants so that a first participant receives an image of a second participant as the conference proceeds. This video supplement can be used for identification or authentication and can be used to transmit and receive visual aid images of objects and/or documents discussed in the conference. However, this video supplement is not presently available where one or more of the participants uses a cellphone to communicate.
Communication of video images has become available through the AT&T Video Share, which is implemented in and around about 160 cities in 42 of the United States plus District of Columbia and Puerto Rico, where 3G coverage is available. AT&T Video Share is implemented on several high end cell phones, including SamSungA737, Samsung A727, Samsung A717, Samsung A707, Samsung Blackjack II, LGCUS15, LG Shine, LG Trax, and LG VU
What is needed is a system for providing a video supplement for a (first) cellphone participant in a conference call with one or more other participants, where the supplement provides a video image of the first participant with a frame refresh rate of about 1-20 per second, depending on available bandwidth. Preferably, the video image should supply its own light source to illuminate and transmit relevant features of the first participant image, and optionally should allow at least one other participant to receive the first participant video image and other images provided by the first participant, for authentication purposes.